


Metaphorical fiction

by Amateur_Ace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Ace/pseuds/Amateur_Ace
Summary: Random little snippets of fiction I wrote in English class and wanted to keep and share.





	1. Chapter 1

Crying, crying, crying: my tears were intermittent streams. Ignoring the clock, I threw open the disapproving door. I walked up the street; I walked down the alley; I walked all the way to the woods. Stumbling, I threaded my way through the trees, leaving no trail behind me. A squirrel glanced towards me, always wary.

I did not return 'til dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

The breeze that twirled around me was a dancing girl; her bright laugh tinkling in the wind chimes; her flowing skirts drifting past my legs. Her soft hands caressed my face—gentle and soothing with a touch of frost: hinting at the oncoming storm. The autumn leaves swirled where she stepped, faster and faster she danced around until—with a final flick of her hair—she was gone. The trees settles in her wake and I was left with only a memory of fleeting emotion and a single leaf, fluttering to the ground.


End file.
